I'm Gonna Getcha Good
by stargazer528
Summary: When Serena’s house burns down due to a freak thunder storm accident, she has no choice, but to move in with Darien who just happens to have a HUGE crush on her. But what happens when she doesn’t want him as much as he wants her or at all! R&R please
1. HOLY CRAP! MY HOUSE!

I'm Gonna Getcha Good

When Serena's house burns down due to a freak thunder storm she has no choice, but to move in with Darien who just happens to have a _**HUGE**_ thing for her. But what happens when she doesn't want him as much as he wants her or at all! R&R please

**Chapter 1: HOLY CRAP MY HOUSE!**

'_sigh what a day, first Ms. H yells at me for being one minute late for class, I failed yet __**another**__ test, sigh oh well at least its vacation and now I can relax at the arcade all day YIPPIE!' _Serena thought thinking about her day.

As Serena walked down the sidewalk her mind began to wander to a certain masked superhero with a black cape and smiled a smile that could melt anyone even a lesbo.

'_Wonder of he likes me? What if when he finds out that I'm just Serena Tsukino and he won't like me anymore? What if... oomph!' _"What the hell!" Serena screamed as she crashed into something hard and fell on top of it.

"Hey watch where you're going Meatball head. You know you could really hurt someone" it was Darien Shields, her archenemy oh how she hated him and yet he didn't hate her. He used to, but now it just seemed that every time he was around Serena Darien would flirt and hit on her… it was kind of weird.

"Shut up Darien for your information I was watching where I was going it was _**YOU**_ who bumped into me for whatever reason you have so just let me get up and we can just go about our business ok?" she said while trying to get up but found she couldn't.

As it turns out that fall had landed Serena on top of Darien and she was in between his legs… she could feel something poking her in her stomach. Serena knew what it was from a certain talk that she had with Mina, knowing this Serena blushed and tired to hide it, but Darien already saw it.

"Actually you know what I kind of like the position we're in, in fact" he leaned in closer to her ear, "I might just decide to keep you with me for all eternity" Darien said in a husky tone. Serena blushed and with her hidden Senshi strength she pushed herself away from him.

"In your dreams asshole" she said as she walked away

"Yeah I guess you could say that" and he walked in the same direction as her

(FYI- Darien is not stalking Serena he is just going to the arcade too cause he and Andrew are best friends as ya'll know).

'_AHHHHHHHHH that Darien Shields is sooo annoying I wish I could just rip his organs out of his body and make him watch as I cut them up into little tiny pieces.'_ The 18 year old Senshi thought.

What Serena didn't know was that Darien knew who she really was, Sailor Moon, and since he is Tuxedo Mask he decided to try and get Serena to like him since you know they were meant to be and that entire destiny shit. Instead of going to the arcade like she was going to in the first place Serena decided to head home so she could get away from Darien.

'_Even if he is incredibly hot'_

She walked home only find to find the biggest surprise of her life.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!?"


	2. Someone Follows

**Chapter 2: Someone follows**

Serena just stood there starring at the pile of debris that was once her house; after starring for what seemed like forever the young girl slowly sank to the ground and landed in a heap of despair.

'_OMG… I can't believe this is happening to me! What happened I-I-I… wait maybe this is a dream' _Serena pinched herself,_ 'OW! Nope not a dream. Ooooo this can't be happening'_ The Senshi leader sat and cried for hours before someone finally came by.

"Hey Meatba- OH MY GOD! What happened?" the voice said from behind her.

"Oh Darien I don't know. I just came home and there was no home for me to come to and-and-and" she started crying again, but this time she flung herself on to Darien as he tried to console her.

Serena finally fell asleep in Darien's arms, not that he minded I mean she was light and easy enough to carry, but where to carry her to…

'_**How bout' our bed'**_

'_How bout' not since I know she'll kill us if we do.'_

'_**But she has no where else to go'**_

'_Good point'_

'_**See I can make sense'**_

'_Sometimes'_

'_**Hey!'**_

So Darien decided to follow his brain and bring her to his house no matter how much the other side of him was screaming _'SHE'LL KILL YOU! _But it was only for the night… right?

'_**Or forever'**_

'_Shut up!'_

_**At Darien's place**_

'_Whew… good thing we're here, who knew such a small girl could be so heavy'_

_**That's muscle right there baby. Man this girl is HOT!'**_

'_Ok, ok I get it she's hot, we want her, but there's one problem'_

'_**What?'**_

'_SHE HATES US! Remember'_

'_**Oh yeah… I forgot'**_

'_Wow I'm glad I'm not this stupid in reality'_

Before Darien's inner voice could retaliate Serena started groaning and opened her eyes only to see that she was not in a room that was hers.

'_Where am I' _she asked herself. Serena tried to get up, but was pushed back down when a hand came down on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You had a pretty bad fall" _'Into my arms' _he said then thought.

"Where am I and who are you" Serena said defensively as her Sailor Moon alter ego started to arise.

"You're in my apartment Meatball head"

"Darien… is that you?"

"The one and only. Why disappointed to see me?" _'Please say no, please say no, please say no'_

"No, I'm just surprised"

"Surprised?" he said quirking his eyebrow slightly

"Yeah I mean I'm surprised that you didn't just leave me there on the ground and think that someone else can help her. I didn't think you cared enough to bring me back to _**your**_ apartment." She explained

"I care about you more than you know" he whispered not intending for her to hear, well she sort of did.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, um I said that I do care; I'm not so heartless that I would leave a poor defenseless girl out in the open unconscious Meatball head." Darien said immediately regretting the Meatball head part. _**'Bad move' **__'I know, shit here it comes'_

"MEATBALL HEAD!!! Argggggg! Darien Shields just when I thought that you maybe could be nice to me you turn around and call me _**that name**_!" Serena closed her eyes and took three deep, deep, _**deep**_ breathes, "Look Darien thanks for your help, but I'll go to Rei's house for the night so as not to bother you and further ok." Serena calmly said as she walked towards the door.

As she made her way towards the door she was stopped when an arm wrapped around her waist. The young eighteen year-old blushed at the attention he was getting from the twenty-one year-old college med student.

"Darien" she whispered

"Don't go Serena. Stay." He said into her ear very quietly. Then he started kissing her neck; she gasped that the contact he was making. She started moaning in pleasure, for she had never had this kind of connection with a guy before; not even Tuxedo Mask. The contact she made with him was when he would save her and she would be tucked safely in his arms.

'_**Told ya she would like it'**_

'_mmm'_

'_**Are you listening to me?'**_

'_mmm'_

'_**Fine I'll leave you to your little bunny'**_

'_mmm'_

"Serena" he whispered seductively. That's what brought Serena back to Earth.

Serena shoved Darien away from her and bolted out the door while hearing Darien yelling for her to come back because something about the weather. She ran all the way down the stairs (she was to panicked to use the elevators) and down the sidewalk to Rei's house hoping that she would be home; even if it was spring break.

'_Why is it taking so long to get there? Argggg! I know I'll turn into Sailor Moon and just pop over to her place and change back. Perfect!' _Serena thought as she ran down an alley and stopped.

She looked around for a second to see if anyone was watching her; when she was satisfied that she saw no on was around, Serena called out her words.

"Moon Crystal Power!" and she transformed in Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love, Truth and Justice.

'_Alright now I'll just run over to Rei's house and ask if I can stay there until I find a place of my own' _Serena's family moved to Osaka because her dad got this amazing job offer and he just had to take, but Serena didn't want to leave all her friends and her duties behind. So they let her stay in the house, but they still kept in contact with her.

'_Good thing Luna went to spend the day with Artemis' _she thought as the Senshi leader bounced from roof top to roof top not knowing that someone had seen her transform and had decided to follow her.


	3. The Offer Ok More Like Demand

**Chapter 3: The offer…ok more like demand**

It was little past midnight when Serena arrived at Rei's house; changing back to her normal clothes which consisted of a dark blue denim jean trumpet skirt that flared down slightly at the bottom, if you looked closely at it you could see a certain design on it and it went down to right above her knees (if you want to see her outfit go to my profile… if you want to see any of the outfits in my story go to my profile). Her shirt was a blue jay bleu halter top with a v- neckline that went to right in the middle of her chest, but didn't show too much; it had sort of a fat empire waist to and it went to right above her thighs. Her hair was in her usual style; on her face she wore not a lot of make-up, she had on a blue jay blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara. Her shoes were a simple denim blue sandal that wrapped around her ankle.

'_Finally I made it'_ Serena thought as she walked up to door and knocked.

She waited for a few minutes before hearing footsteps heading for the door.

'_YES! She is home'_

When the door opened Serena expected to see a very pissed off tired looking Rei in wearing only her red bath rope and slippers; Rei had been very *ehem* active since she and Chad have started dating, but instead of that she saw non other than Darien Shields.

'_WTF!' _She mentally screamed when the man she had been running from was standing there in her best friend's _**HOUSE**_. "Darien what are you doing here?"

"Well this is where you said you were going so I decided to come to take a short cut and beat you here"

"That answer how you got here, but really doesn't answer the why, where's Rei?"

"Oh you ran off before I got to tell you that she went on vacation and won't be back for a least a week and she told me to watch out for you cause she knows how much of a dunce you can be."

"Oooooo that little… I could just rip her head off… wait til I get my hands on her.. hey wait a minute what about the other girls I can stay with one of them."

"Nope they're all on vacation too. Ami went to Germany with her mother to get a head start on her medical training, Lita went to go visit Ken, and Mina went to go give a lecture about her new book _How to Make a Guy Fall for You in Ten Easy Steps_ in Okinawa. So there's no where else for you to stay except with me."

"What about Andrew?"

"He and Rita are having a hard time with the new baby and with Andrew being promoted to Arcade manager and all… it wouldn't be a good idea for you to stay there very hectic."

"So there's nowhere else to stay, but with you?"

"You know you're not as dumb as people think you are"

"I know in fact I have the second highest GPA in our grade, right behind Ami of course"

"Wow so you must be pretty smart huh"

"Yeah I must be" there was an awkward silence between the two

"So I have an idea" Darien spat out

"Yeah what is it?"

'_**Let's go make out'**_

'_Shut up'_

"Why don't we go get some of your stuff that survived the fire and move it to my place?"

"I don't know"

"Aw come on Serena, you have no where to go, a fridge full of food and I have a spare guest bedroom for when Andrew is in trouble with Rita." He had her at 'fridge filled of food'

"Well…"

"Actually you know what I'm not asking you anymore"

"Really?" Serena said inquisitively

"Yeah, I'm telling you. You're staying with me no matter what. Ok?" she nodded, "Good let's go." As they walked off back to her house to get her stuff what ever little she had left.


	4. The Move In

**Chapter 4: The move in**

When Darien and Serena arrived at the remains of her ruined house to gather her things, or what little she had left, Serena couldn't stand the sight and her eyes started to whelm up with tears. Darien saw this and since he hated to see any women cry especially Serena, he put his arms around her shoulders as a means of comfort and was very pleased when she leaned into his touch. Serena carefully stepped inside her charred house and went up to her room, but Darien made sure he went with her just in case either the floor or the stairs collapsed on her. When Serena opened the door to her room they were both slightly surprised that it was actually in pretty good shape except for the now ruined pink bunny wall paper.

"Wow I'm sorry about your walls Serena I know how much you like the color pink and bunnies."

"It's ok I was actually thinking of redecorating anyway."

So the two people searched her room for anything that Serena could wear, and fortunately they found most of her clothes, but her school uniforms were toast considering that was thrown carelessly on the floor. Darien kept searching for stuff Serena could wear so she wouldn't have to walk around his home naked.

'_**I don't know I kind of like that plan.'**_

'_Oh shut up you big pervert'_

Just as Darien was about to open this one particular drawer Serena raced over to where he was and quickly pushed him away form it and loudly slammed it shut.

"Serena what's the matter?"

"Umm nothing you just can't go in that drawer that's all." Serena said trying to be inconspicuous about what was in the drawer, and this made Darien even more curious.

"Why? What's in there?" Darien asked as she shiftily approached Serena

"Nothing, nothing at all." Serena was trying her best to keep Darien away from this drawer (bet you guys can't guess what's in there).

"Well, then if it's nothing then you wouldn't mind if I opened it now would you?" Darien smirked; he could pretty much guess what was in that drawer, but it was more fun to watch Serena squirm

'_**Imagine her squirming under us in pleasure.'**_

'_Ok seriously you really need to shut up now before she sees our hard on.'_

"You know Darien curiosity killed the cat."

Darien leaned down close so his mouth was right next to her ear and he whispered in a deep husky voice.

"Well, then it's a good thing that I'm not a cat." But before Darien could shove Serena to the side to open the drawer, Serena threw her hands out in front of her and shoved Darien away from her and the drawer. At this point Serena was annoyed, tired, and hungry.

"Fine you want to know what's in this drawer; it's my 'special' drawer and I hope to Kami you know what that means." He did and so he left the matter alone.

"Alright then I'll go see if anything else survived the fire; just yell if you need anything ok?" Serena nodded and waited until he was out of the room to collect the things from inside the drawer.

As it turns out Darien had almost opened Serena's underwear drawer and she did not want him seeing what she wore under her clothes.

'_**At least not yet anyway.'**_

'_Ewwww I don't like Darien like that, I like Tuxedo Mask remember.'_

'_**Right, but remember I'm a part of you so if I think he's hot then so do you.'**_ After that little conversation with herself Serena opened her underwear drawer and grabbed everything that was in there; fortunately everything in that drawer survived which meant she wouldn't have to ask her parents for money to buy new underwear; that would have been just plain awkward.

Darien looked all around the house and he saw that not much outside of Serena's room survived the fire, but some of the things that did survive were pictures of family, friends, and for some reason pictures of the moon; all these pictures were in such perfect condition at it amazed Darien at how they were not burned to a crisp. Darien grabbed the photos and stuck them in a bag; as he walked back to Serena's room he wondered why she had pictures of the moon.

'_I guess since she's Sailor Moon they remind her of her home or something.' _What Darien didn't know was that Serena was the Moon Princess; no one knew not even Luna and Artemis.

When Darien walked back into Serena's room he saw her standing in the middle of it clutching a pillow as if it would disappear if she loosened grip even the slightest bit; her back was turned towards him so he couldn't see the tears forming in her tears threatening to pour out. Darien walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her close for comfort; he expected her to jump away him and call him a pervert for touching her, but all she did was lean into his warmth.

"My mom made me this pillow when I had to get my appendix taken out in the sixth grade and now look at it." Darien could now see the pillow from over her should and it was burnt beyond recognition so much that it surprised Darien that Serena could identify it from the rest of the burnt pillows.

"I'm sorry Serena." Serena and Darien just stood there for a few more moments before Serena decided that she was getting a little too comfortable in his arms and pulled away,

"We'd better go before the floor collapses beneath us."

"Good idea" Darien was disappointed when Serena moved out of his arms, but he figured that her day had been one big hell hole after another so whatever.

_**Back at Darien's place**_

When the couple got back to Darien's apartment hungry was the only thing that was keeping Serena on her feet. So, she ventured into Darien's kitchen only to find him rummaging through his fridge just as she was about to do.

"Anything good in there?" She asked leaning up against the door frame while crossing her arms.

Darien turned around to answer her question, but was stopped when he saw how she was standing and his self control almost snapped. When she crossed her arms like that it pushed her breasts upwards making them look bigger than they were. Darien snapped out of his fantasy world just in time to answer her question.

"Umm yeah we got some stuff in here that would be filling." He then pulled out a white container and stuck it in the microwave.

"What is it?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs"

"Oh great" Serena rolled her eyes at what he made pulled out. It's not that she didn't like spaghetti and meatballs, she did it's just that she didn't want Darien comparing her hair style to the food for the rest of the night.

"What's wrong meat- I mean Serena don't like Spaghetti and meatballs?" Darien said quickly fixing his mistake.

"I do it's just I can already hear the meatball head jokes coming on."

"I promise I won't make any meatball head towards you for the rest of the night. Scout's honor" Darien said holding up two fingers.

"Darien you were never a scout."

"So, I can still use their honor." Darien smiled sheepishly, this smile made Serena giggle for the first time since she saw her burned house

After eating and enjoying their meal, along with some more laughter to help make Serena feel better, Darien lead her to the guest room that was right across the hall from Darien's room.

"There are extra sheets in the closest and bathroom is the door on the left."

"Thanks Darien this is the nicest you've ever been to me." With that said Serena leaned towards his face and laid a small innocent kiss on his cheek before going into her new room, "Good-night Darien" her voice sounding almost seductive in such a low tone.

After Serena shut the door, Darien still stood there wondering if that really happened or if he had just imagined her giving him a kiss. He brought his hand up to the place where her lips met his cheek.

'_Wow her lips are as soft as they look.'_ And with that last thought Darien went to bed as well hoping to have pleasant dreams involving him and Serena.

**AN: Well sorry that took so long I'm just a naturally lazy person**


	5. The Next Morning

**Chapter 5: The next morning**

Serena woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, but when she looked around the room she was in, Serena began to panic.

'_Ok calm down I don't know where I am or why I'm here I just need to- oh wait now I remember my house and Darien and… my house.'_

Serena was then overwhelmed with sadness when she remembered that her house had burned down. Serena's eyes filled with tears as she thought of all the lost memories and all the precious things she had and that were now forever lost. The small girl trembled with sadness as the tears washed down her face as she thought of what she had lost.

Darien, being in the next room, heard Serena's wails of pain and immediately jumped out of his bed and ran into her room only to see her small body overwhelmed with sadness; so he, being the nice guy that he is, made a beeline to her side and just gently held Serena and let her cry all over him.

Serena was slightly startled when she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her, but she was surprisingly comforted by the feeling and just sunk into the warth because right now Serena didn't care who it was, she needed comforting and this person was giving it to her. Darien was very happy when Serena didn't shove him away and just gently rocked her back and forth while saying soothing things in her ear trying to calm her down.

When Serena finally looked up at Darien he saw that her eyes were red and puffy from her tears of devastation and pain and there were still some stray tears running smoothly down her face. Her hair was all messed up from her sleeping and from her gripping it when she was crying by herself. As Darien looked down at her beautiful sad face and he couldn't help but think that she looked so small and vulnerable; he just wanted to kiss her senselessly and help her forget everything that happened, but he didn't want to ruin his chances, so he settled for the next best thing. Darien wiped away her stray tears and softly placed his hand on her cheek silently letting her know that she wasn't alone. Serena placed her hand over the hand that was resting on her cheek and rubbed her cheek into his hand as if to say thank you. The two sat in silence for awhile before Darien broke the silence.

"Better?" He asked concern fillinf his eyes.

"Yes, thank you." She answered quietly

"Are you hungry?"

She giggled at his attempt to lighten the mood, "Yeah, but before I eat can I shower?"

"Of course, come on let me show you how it works." So Darien led Serena to the bathroom and showed her how to work the shower.

"You know if you need me while you're in there all you have to do is yell." Darien said with a smirk

Serena decided to play along for awhile, "I might take you up on that offer." Serena said in a low seductive tone, "But there's only one way that'll happen."

"Oh and what's that?" Darien asked as he moved closer to her

"You have to be dreaming." Serena then shut the door in Darien's face preventing him from coming any closer and she locked the door as well

'_Clever girl' _So Darien left her room and went into his kitchen to go make breakfast.

While in the shower Serena thought of how she could repay Darien for being so gracious to her in her time of need, but she kept coming up short. She just wrap her brain around what she could do to for Darien to show how thankful she was.

'_**You could fuck him'**_

'_What the hell! Why would I want to do that?'_

'… _**Cause he's hot, sweet, a good cook, and all around perfect for us.'**_

'_Yeah not gonna happen never ever'_

'_**Never say never'**_

Serena got out of the shower with that last thought in mind, but all thoughts went flying out the door when she smelled the sweet aroma of home cooked breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Serena quickly got dressed in a tight black tank top and regular blue jeans then she speedily threw on some black flip flops and raced out the door to follow the smell, but she forgot to fix her hair.

When Darien turned around to set the bacon on the table, what he saw left him speechless; there was Serena standing in the doorway of his kitchen in a tight revealing tank top and her hair down, which he had never seen before and boy did it ever turn him on. He was only snapped out of his trance when he heard Serena's voice waft through his ears.

"Wow Darien this all looks and smells really good." Serena said her mouth watering

"Thanks oh and by the way you're drooling" he said teasingly as he sat down trying desperately not to stare at Serena's chest

Serena quickly wiped her mouth and shut and sat down before she could embarrass herself further. The duo sat at the small table and ate their breakfast and threw in some small talk every now and then.

"So, Serena what do you plan on doing today?"

"Well considering most of my clothes were burnt in the fire I guess I'll do some shopping, would you like to come with me?"

"Can't I have an interview for an internship at one of the local hospitals, but I get done at 2 if you want to do something then?"

"Alright you can call me when you're done and then we'll have lunch somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan." Unbeknownst to Serena Darien was actually very disappointed that he couldn't go with Serena; he wanted to spend more time with her and hopefully she'll warm to the idea of being with him.

Darien was about to leave for his interview, after getting Serena's cell number and vice versa, but before he left he turned around and said to Serena

"By the way you should wear your hair down more often it looks really good, see ya later" With that last comment said Darien stepped out of his apartment, leaving Serena to mull over his comment.


	6. Shopping Alone SucksThank God For Lun

**Chapter 6: Shopping Alone Sucks… Thank God for Lunch**

After Darien left his apartment, Serena just stood there thinking about his last comment before leaving.

'_By the way you should wear your hair down more often it looks really good, see ya later.'_

'_I would leave my hair down more often, but it's just way too long to do that.'_

Serena unconsciously ran her fingers through her hair as she walked towards her designated room to fix her hair into a more sensible style. Serena brushed her incredible long hair and put it into her regular style of two buns with the pigtails coming out of them. For some reason Serena couldn't force herself to change her hair style, never once had she felt the urge to put her hair up in a new do.

'_That's odd… oh well I guess do whatever makes you look good.'_

Just as Serena was about to leave her room, she quickly grabbed her white jean jacket just in case she might get cold while at the mall. Serena then left her room, grabbed her purse, money and phone and ran out the door so as to not miss her bus to the mall. Serena looked at her pink watch and then suddenly broke into a sprint; her bus came at 12:00 and it was now 11:55.

'_SHIT! I'm gonna miss the bus again! Then I'll have to walk. Come on Serena run faster, use some of those muscles you have from being Sailor Moon.'_ With that thought in mind Serena ran the faster than she usually did and just in time to catch the bus.

'_HELL YEAH! That' right I made it! Take that Rei I'm not always late, so HA!' _

"Hello Serena nice to see you today, I'm surprised that you're not running behind my bus asking me to wait." The bus driver said to Serena

Since Serena didn't have a car yet, she's saving up for one, she took the bus a lot and since Serena loves to sleep in, she usually misses the bus and ends up running behind the bus screaming at it to stop.

"Hi Sarah nice to see you too and I know it was a miracle for me too, but I just ran really insanely fast."

Sarah chuckled, "Well I'm just glad you're not chasing after my bus, that's dangerous you know."

"Yes, I know but if I miss your bus how else am I suppose to get around?"

"You could try walking honey. I hear it's good for you."

"Yeah I know, but some places are just too far for me to walk."

"That's true. Well take a sit so we can get this show on the road."

Serena smiled at the middle aged bus driver as she dropped in her money and sat down in a random seat near the front. Serena looked out the window as the bus drove to its destinations. The eighteen year old girl's mind couldn't stop but wander to the charming and handsome young man that she was now living with and how she was ever going to repay him for his kindness to her.

'_**Fuck him'**_

'_Absolutely not! I am not a whore that will jump into bed with any random guy as payment for something'_

'_**Ok first off it's not a random guy it's Darien and secondly he's hot.'**_

'_What does have to do with anything?'_

'_**I don't know I'm just really want to sleep with him, plus you like him'**_

'_I do not. I may not hate him anymore, but I don't want him like that.'_

'_**Yes you do'**_

'_No I don't'_

'_**Fine think what you want whatever helps you sleep at night.'**_

When Serena came out of her thoughts, she noticed that the bus had just pulled up to the mall stop. Serena hastily got off the bus waving good-bye to Sarah in the process and made her way towards the mall. As Serena walked towards the mall doors, she wondered how Darien's interview was going.

_**With Darien**_

Darien sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for his name to be called for his interview and boy was he nervous, he hadn't been this nervous since… come to think of it Darien couldn't remember a time when he had ever been this nervous. Darien was wearing a white button up shirt with a dark blue jacket. The first two buttons on the shirt were undone giving you a sneak peek at his well defined chest and his jacket was wide open. He wore dark blue pants that matched the jacket and a nice pair of black shoes that weren't too formal, yet not too casual.

Darien looked at his silver watch and saw that at least an hour had gone by and it was now one o'clock and his name had still not been called. He then noticed that the doctor's, who was interviewing him, secretary walked back into the room with a small girl who looked like she was going to break down. Darien watched the secretary as her eyes roamed over the names on the list before raising her head.

"Samuel Winston." Damn it! Why won't she call his name? Darien knew he would have to wait, but he didn't know that it would take this long. At this rate he might miss his lunch with Serena which would be very bad for him.

Darien got tired of watching the TV in the waiting room and picked up a magazine off the near by table and sparingly looked through it just to pass the time. Finally after what seemed liked hours, Darien heard his name being called.

"Darien Chiba" His heart leapt with joy and relief when his name came out of the secretary's mouth.

Darien set the magazine down and walked over to the secretary. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi I'm Darien Chiba." The woman eyed him hungrily before raising her eyes to meet his.

"Hello Mr. Chiba I'm Meredith Churchill, please follow me." She said in a husky voice obviously trying to turn him on; it wasn't working.

Darien followed Ms. Churchill to her boss' office; they walked through many halls passing many rooms filled with patients receiving medical treatment. The two finally reached a door that read on the name plate 'Dr. Rachel Ika.' Darien thanked Ms. Churchill, but she immediately responded.

"Oh please call me Meredith." She batted her eyelashes at him trying to get him to see how pretty she was.

"I'll try to remember that." Darien knocked on the door and after hearing a quiet come in, Darien quickly entered the room in hopes of getting away from Meredith.

Darien walked into the office and sat down in the medium sized arm chair which stood in front of a large wooden desk. Darien looked behind the desk at its occupant and looked her over. She was a rather small woman roughly around Serena's height maybe a little taller which long black hair that ended mid back. She wore slim sliver glasses around her small brown eyes. She wore the usual white lab coat any doctor wears and a green blouse underneath and black pants. The woman finally looked up from whatever she was looking at on her clipboard and smiled at Darien.

"Hello I'm Dr. Ika," she said extending her hand to Darien.

"Darien Chiba" He shook her hand and sat back down

"Well Mr. Chiba-"

"Please call me Darien." He said politely

"Alright then, well Darien I'm sorry for the wait. One of my patients coded today and then one of the people I was supposed to interview never showed up."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about that. Is that patient alright?"

"Yes, he's fine and resting now. So, Darien without any further delays about we start your interview."

_**Back With Serena**_

Serena had been walking around the mall for almost an hour and a half now; she had bought some outfits and she learned one thing. Shopping alone sucks. Serena usually shopped with at least one of her friends and had never shopped alone, she found shopping alone to be boring, lonely, and dull. Serena was now sitting in the food court eating a small vanilla soft serve cone with rainbow sprinkles. Serena sighed as she finished eating her ice cream and went back to shopping; Serena walked into Victoria's Secret thinking that she needed some new bras and panties. Serena looked around the store and saw the new special item that the store was displaying. It was a hot pink corset with black lace and ribbons that laced up in the front; at first glance the bottoms looked like a hot pink micro mini skirt with black lace around the edge, but if you take a closer look, and looked under the skirt it turned out to be a thong.

'_Hmm that is kind of cute, I especially like the corset.'_

'_**Me too let's get it and wear it for Darien.'**_

'_I'll buy it, but I won't wear it for Darien.'_

'_**You're no fun'**_

Serena bought what she needed and left the store; Serena took a glance at her watch and saw the number 1:45. She was supposed to meet Darien for lunch at two o'clock, but he still hadn't called her to tell her where to go. Just as she finished that thought, Serena's cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"_Hey Serena its Darien."_

"Oh hi Darien how did your interview go?"

"_I'll tell you all about it over lunch, so where do you want to go?"_

"I don't know how about you pick."

"_Alright how does the Red Robins sound?"_

"Sounds good to me." Actually Serena loved Red Robins

"_Alright I'll meet you there."_

"Ok bye'

"_Bye"_

Serena hung up with Darien and walked out of the mall towards the bus stop. Serena reached the bus stop and sat down waiting for Sarah's bus to come on by; while she was waiting a group of rowdy boys came by and gathered around Serena making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Hey cutie wanna give me your name."

"Not really no." Serena began to get nervous when she noticed how many boys there actually were, it looked like there was about five of them

"Aw come on sweetheart don't be like that. Now why don't we go somewhere and get to know each other better." The one that was hitting on Serena placed his hand high on her thigh

"Please remove your hand from my person." Serena was getting angry and recently when Serena got angry her Sailor Moon personality would begin to surface. Serena ripped his hand from her thigh and got up quickly.

"Whoa looks like we got a spitfire on our hands boys and you know what we do with spitfires right?" Serena didn't like the glint the boy had in his eyes.

Serena started backing away from the group of boys and made a run for it trying to find someone who could help her, but it seemed as if everyone had disappeared off the face of the Earth. The boys finally chased her into a small alley and cornered her.

"Nowhere to run now sweetheart."

"Stay away from me you pig." Serena said in a firm tone, Serena actually surprised herself with the way she spoke.

"Oh don't worry cutie you'll like this."

As the boys closed in on Serena she suddenly lost all her courage and screamed as loud as she could which is pretty loud, but what surprised her was the name she called out.

"DARIENNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" the gang of boys winced at the volume Serena reached.

Just as the leader, the boy that first spoke to Serena she assumed he was the leader, went to grab Serena's arm, a fist came flying at his face and slammed the boy into the wall. All eyes turned to the new person who dared attack their leader and before the others could even respond, the person ran at them and so began the onslaught of ass kicking. Serena looked up at the person who had either saved her or saved her for themselves and boy was she ever surprised at who it was.

"Serena are you alright?" It was Darien

"Darien?! Wha-how?" Serena couldn't even form a real sentence

"Well after I called I figured that since I had my car I thought that maybe I would pick you up and then I heard you screaming and ran in the direction of your scream and when I saw those boys trying to hurt you I just lost it." Darien wrapped his arm around Serena's shoulders and led her out of the alley and passed all the unconscious bodies.

"Did they hurt you Serena?"

"No they didn't you came just in time." Serena smiled up at Darien

"I'm glad, now I bet your starving how about we go get lunch now?" Darien suggested as he opened Serena's car door for her.

"Yes, please! Oh my god shopping alone sucks, thank god for lunch." Serena said to Darien as they drove off towards Red Robins for lunch.


End file.
